Whisked Away
by fireeternal13
Summary: All the next generation of Harry Potter manage to travel back in time to when their parents were at Hogwarts. Scared out of their wits, secrets, panic attacks and true personalities explode out of the queer situation. Written how J K Rowling wrote time travel; so what they did when they went back in time already happened the first time round, if that makes sense. Hope you like it!
1. An Unexpected Flooing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.** _Chapter 1_ Unexpected Flooing The quiet was very pleasant, and Hermione Weasley was just finishing some paperwork due in for the next month, a rather horrible case of some teenage wizards hexing a few muggles by 'accident'. She had to give them the benefit of the doubt, but it wasn't a fun thing to think about. However, she never regretted joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, despite what she said to the Minister so many years ago, before Voldemort's defeat. Shaking the thought from her already- overcrowded mind, she stacked her papers on to her desk, than leant back, enjoying the peace. Unfortunately, it was short-lived, as almost exactly 10 seconds after she had relaxed in her seat, there came a _tap tap tap _on her oaken study door. Sighing, she stood, and peered through her peephole, (an instalment that had made Ron literally squeal with laughter), making sure it wasn't James, Fred or Louis with whom she had had an infuriating incident including a 'gloop gun'. Smiling tiredly as she opened the door to her son, Hugo, Hermione raised her eyebrows warmly. Grinning, Hugo shook his vibrant orange hair out of his chocolate eyes, (Ginny and Harry called him the 'Romione Clone', due to the fact he had Ron's hair, Hermione's eyes, and although he had a very Ron-like attitude to most subjects, he simply adored Arithmancy). "Mum! Mum!" Hugo had the energy of a hyperactive two year old, even at the age of 13, "Guess what? Guess what?" He was jumping up and down, causing Hermione to laugh at his antics, before she humoured him asking, " What? What?" Hugo pouted, but then his excitement overcame his pride, and he gasped, "All the cousins are coming over! Even Victoire and Ted! Fred and Roxanne have already flooed!" Hugo was grinning so hard, Hermione was sure his jaw muscles must ache by now, then, the information he had just given her processed in her mind. "What? Are the Aunts and Uncles coming too? And Grandma and Grandpa Weasley? Honestly, they should tell me they're doing this at my house before they start sending their children over . . ." Her brain was going at the rate of motor boat, figuring out how she could get enough food or them all; she could simply clone the meal 12 times, but she did like making them all happy, and they all had very similar favourite meals . . . And if the adults were going to come by, she would be cooking for them as well, now, if she, "No, they're not! No adults! Just the cousins!" Hermione had told Hugo to call them 'the cousins' when he was about five, because he kept saying things like, 'When LilyAlbusLouisJamesFredRoxanneLucyDominiqueMollyVi ctoire 'n' Teddy come over,' at top speed, mind you, which was simply ridiculous. However, if it was just she, looking after 13 children, that was going to be interesting. Although, Teddy was 21 now, and Victoire and Molly, 19, which meant it wasn't going to be as hard as it had been when the oldest was 8 years old. The majority of them were teenagers now, and although she loved them all dearly, she was not having 12 moody teenagers grumbling around the house, she knew Harry had been really depressed at one point; he did have the unhappy knowledge that he will have to defeat Voldemort though, so hopefully none of them would get as angry and closed up as he had been at times. Hugo and Lily Luna were thirteen, and the youngest of the Potter- Weasley Clan; which they were so affectionately called by Grandpa Weasley and their close friends. Albus Severus, and her only daughter, Rose, were fifteen, Roxanne, Fred, James Sirius and Louis were sixteen, and Lucy and Dominique were seventeen. Rose was a quiet girl, who had taken on Hermione's intelligence in great measures. She kept herself to herself, and, although a lot of people compared Rose to her mother at first, as soon as they were with her for longer than a day, they seemed to drop the comparison quickly. Rose was incredibly intelligent, Hermione knew, but she had no idea how she had become so closed up and silent with Ron as a father. She wasn't moody, or angry, or ever frustrated. As a child, she barely ever cried, it was simply that she was the most unsociable person Hermione had ever met. She loved her books though, and when Hermione entered the lounge, that was precisely what she found her doing; curled up in the armchair like a cat, reading in front of the fire. From what Hermione could see of the text, it wasn't in any language she recognised, although it might've been charmed to look like Gobbledegook (a language she had never deemed worthy of learning), if it was from the Restricted Section of the library at Hogwarts. Rose had a special pass to take books out over the holidays, as she was the most well- read child the librarian, Madam Minks, had ever laid her eagle eyes on. "Hey sweetheart," Hermione said softly and kissed the dark red curls, upon which Rose smiled a little as her eyes zoomed across the worn pages. Hermione too, smiled at her quaint little daughter, before turning away to see Fred and Roxanne grinning like nobody's business, standing at exactly the same height, with the same mischievous twinkle in their thick-lashed, chestnut eyes. Surprisingly, Fred was born on August the 2nd, while Roxanne was born a year later on September the 9th, as opposed to the common thought that they were twins! "Hello Auntie 'Mione," they chorused, causing Hermione to smile broadly at their antics; they loved acting like the other's doppelganger, perhaps even more then Fred and George had, but that thought made her swallow down the lump rising in her throat, so she tugged her mind way from the subject and back to the situation at hand. "Hello, Fred, Roxie! Would you like a drink, you can stay in the living room and wait for the others to arrive, I think they're all flooing, they normally do," In accordance with their bobbing heads, she literally 'bustled off' rather like Mrs Weasley, to get 13 drinks ready, as she knew all their favourites off by heart by now. 


	2. Poor Hermione

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Striding back in with glasses of pumpkin juice and lemonade (Fred loved the muggle drink), Hermione placed them on the little table next to the sofa, just as Louis flew out of the fireplace closely followed by Dominique and then Victoire. Dominique immediately did a freshening spell on all three of them, and the soot siphoned off their faces. Victoire stepped forward at kissed her Aunt on both cheeks, and thanked her for letting them stay over. Dominique did the same, and Louis gave her a big hug, before launching himself on to the sofa next to Fred, his best friend along with James and Lysander Scamander. They instantly started whispering excitedly; a sign Hermione took for mischief and whole load of trouble that, if she was lucky, wouldn't make an appearance that particular afternoon.

Hoping her genes would have some effect on Hugo, before Ron's ability to attract mountains of trouble (and to cause it, mind you) kicked in, Hermione sat down in the large armchair, and carefully took a heavy, bound book out from the oaken case, and placed it on her lap. Two sentences in, she heard a_swoosh _sound and looked up to see Molly straightening up, and swishing her short, wavy hair to rid it of the dust, before stepping out of the way to allow Lucy some space for when she appeared. Seconds later, her grinning, sandy- haired sister flew out of the momentarily green flames, before they both gave their Aunt a hug and settled down, Lucy with Dominique, Molly with Victoire.

The corners of her mouth twitching at the fact that the Potters were the last to make an appearance, she began to read again, anticipating the Potters' arrival any time soon. Unsurprisingly, however, they didn't arrive till about twenty minutes later. You could hear Lily's squeal before she arrived, and she popped out of the fireplace like in a whack - a – mole game, before side stepping to the left as her older brother, James, came shooting past her, rippling her mini skirt a little. Both siblings gave Hermione a massive hug and a peck on the cheek, while Albus landed in the fireplace standing up, a feat he refused to teach his brother, and ruffled his messy hair of soot, before going over to his Aunt, and giving her a peck on the forehead; he was now taller than her, even though she was not particularly small.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, and Hermione went to open it, and Teddy strode in as he had apparated to the gate- his grandmother had taught him manners. He hugged Hermione, and went and gave Victoire a warm kiss, before flopping onto the sofa with his arm around his girlfriend. Quickly, Hermione counted them, just to be on the safe side, then, happy she had everyone, created a little silver sparkle, a sign she had taught them when they were four that meant she needed quiet. They hushed immediately, as they showed Hermione a lot of respect- she was very kind and deserved it, but she was also famous for being incredibly skillful with her wand, a threat their Aunt herself had never outlined, despite what the other adults may have said.

"Okay, so, first of all, do any of you happen to know why your here so suddenly?" Quite a few shook their heads, and Rose was still reading, although Hermione didn't doubt she was listening at the same time. Molly raised her hand, (a technique Charlie had taught them), and said, "Father said that there are some Quidditch professionals, including Aunt Ginny, doing a few lectures this afternoon, apparently they told you about it, " Hermione rolled her eyes; her brain tended to doze off when she heard the word 'Quidditch', so she understood why they thought she wouldn't want to go. It would have been nice to support Ginny, but it would have been difficult keeping the teens under control, particularly Louis, Fred and James- thank goodness Lysander isn't here as well, she thought, they were absolute havoc all together.

Then, as though she had tempted fate, there was a loud _swish _sound, and Lorcan popped out of the fireplace, followed swiftly by his twin; obviously Rolf and Luna were going to the lectures too. Rolf was the trainer for the Chudley Cannons, and they were now most- feared Quidditch team of all time, thanks to him. Luna loved watching Quidditch as well, even though she never tried out for the team; she loved predicting which players would be bamboozled by Nargles at which point in the game.


End file.
